1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pull exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional pull exerciser including two attachment members 2 each having a hole 201, a resilient cord 1 having two ends respectively extending through the holes 201 of the attachment members 2, with an end piece 11 being attached to each end of the resilient cord 1, and two handles 2 respectively mounted to the attachment members 20. Each end piece 11 has a diameter greater than that of the hole 201 of the respective attachment member 2 to prevent the resilient cord 1 from disengaging from the respective attachment member 2. A user may grasp the handles 2 and pull the resilient cord 1 with both hands to exercise muscles of the arms and the chest. A disadvantage of this conventional pull exerciser is that the resilient cord 1 could not be replaced with other resilient cord having a different elastic coefficient. Another disadvantage of this conventional pull exerciser is that the user could not attach additional resilient cords as desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pull exerciser that allows a user to replace the resilient cord with other resilient cord having a different elastic coefficient.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pull exerciser that has a plurality of resilient cords, allowing a user to attach additional resilient cords to or remove some of resilient cords from the pull exerciser when desired.
A pull exerciser in accordance with the present invention includes two attachment members each having a grip portion, two positioning devices respectively attached to the attachment members at a location opposite to the grip portion of an associated one of the attachment members, and at least one resilient cord. Each positioning device includes a first positioning plate and a positioning plate. The first positioning plate includes at least one first positioning hole that is communicated with outside via a first reduced opening having a width smaller than a diameter of the first positioning hole. The second positioning plate includes at least one second positioning hole that is communicated with outside via a second reduced opening having a width smaller than a diameter of the second positioning hole. The resilient cord has two ends each of which is insertable into the first positioning hole of the first positioning plate through the first reduced opening of the first positioning plate of an associated positioning device and into the second positioning hole of the second positioning plate through the second reduced opening of the second positioning plate of an associated positioning device. The resilient cord is so sized to be extendible through the positioning hole of the first positioning plate and the positioning hole of the second positioning plate. An end piece is fixed to each end of the resilient cord and has a diameter greater than the diameter of the first positioning hole of the first positioning plate and the second positioning hole of the second positioning plate.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a pull exerciser includes:
two tubular handles;
two belts that are adjustable in length, each belt extending through an associated one of the tubular handles;
two positioning devices respectively attached to the belts at a location opposite to an associated one of the tubular handles, each positioning device including a first positioning plate and a second positioning plate, each of the first positioning plate and the second positioning plate having two slots defined in two ends thereof through which an associated one of the belts extends, each of the first positioning plate and the second positioning plate having a plurality of positioning holes, each positioning hole being communicated with outside via a reduced opening having a width smaller than a diameter of a respective positioning hole; and
a plurality of resilient cords each having two ends respectively insertable into an associated one of the positioning holes of the first positioning plate through a respective reduced opening of the first positioning plate and into an associated one of the positioning holes of the second positioning plate through a respective reduced opening of the second positioning plate, each resilient cord being so sized to be extendible through the positioning holes of the first positioning plate and the second positioning plate, an end piece being fixed to each of the ends of each resilient cord and having a diameter greater than the diameter of each positioning hole of the first positioning plate and the second positioning plate, at least one of the resilient cords being selectively attached to the positioning devices.